


Arthur! What's That On Your Face?

by YellowBananaOwl



Series: Fandot Creativity Night Ficlets [8]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 01:16:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3362333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowBananaOwl/pseuds/YellowBananaOwl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur has something on his face...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arthur! What's That On Your Face?

M: OH MY GOD, ARTHUR. WHAT'S THAT ON YOUR FACE?

A: It's a moustache!

D: Are you sure?

A: Well it's hair and it's under my nose, so I'm pretty sure, yes.

M: It looks like a dead rat! How did you manage to grow a moustache that bushy, we've not been gone THAT long!

A: I didn’t shave.

D: We got that, Arthur. What Martin means is that that’s an impressive … can I call it bush? Moustache doesn’t seem to do it justice. All Martin can grow in that amount of time is a short bristle, and you know how scared he gets by bushy moustaches.

M: HEY!

A: Yes, I know. And that bristle only pricks my skin. I’m sure this one tickles.

M: I don't want to find out.

A: Aw, Skip. Why not?"

M: It's huge and looks like a dead animal, Arthur. Please go and shave it off.

A: But I like it. Can't I just trim it a bit? So it doesn't scare you?

D: Yes, please do! 

M: Don't encourage him, Douglas! Who knows what will happen.

A: Oh, I can do lots of things. Maybe I can have one of those who connects with a little beard, what's it called? Something to do with goats, I think. 

D: A goatee? 

A: That's the one. But I would have to grow a beard then. That will take at least two days.

M: TWO DAYS?

A: Or one that just goes down like thin stripes to your chin.

M: Arthur, please go and shave it off!

A: Or I might just trim it a bit so it's still full and bushy, but not scary bushy.

M: You'd look like a 70s porn star!

A: Or maybe just a small one right under my nose.

D & M: NOOO!!!!

D: I think you're right, Martin. Maybe Arthur's creativity with scissors and razors isn't the best idea.

A: Awww. 

D: I'm sure we can find you a new creative project, Arthur. Something that will make Martin actually wanting to kiss you.

A: Hooray! I'd like that.

D: I think Martin will too.

**Author's Note:**

> Written during a fandot creativity night. The prompt was moustache.  
> The characters belong to John Finnemore.


End file.
